


sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, the rest of the team is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re annoying,” he kindly informed Lance. The other paladin just let out a loud snore in response. “I guess you’re also a little cute too,” Keith felt his cheeks warm up a little as he admitted it out loud, reaching over to turn out the lights. </p>
<p>In which Keith and Lance get cuddly and cheesy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep

**Author's Note:**

> somehow all of my klance fics turn into sleepy cuddling, it's a mysterious phenomenon. this isn't beta'd, so please forgive any mistakes i didn't catch. this ship has already wrecked me and i don't know how to be free.

Keith slowly pushed himself up off of the ground, body sore from the training routine he had just completed. He could feel himself getting stronger with every passing day, steadily building his muscle mass and agility. Soon, he hoped, he’d be on equal ground with Zarkon. The Galra leader might’ve bested him in one-on-one combat the first time, but he wouldn’t let it happen again. Especially not now that they had successfully re-banded the team and Allura was back. Lance had almost died on that mission. Keith gritted his teeth as he let his sword retract back into his Bayard and shoved it onto his belt.

He stretched his aching arms out as he headed back down the hallway towards the paladins’ living quarters, trying not to let himself feel too riled up at previous failures. He still had the occasional nightmare where he was holding one of his fatally wounded teammates, usually one clad in blue. No, he thought, failure really wasn’t an option anymore. He’d be damned if Zarkon took any of his family from him.

The walk to his bedroom was relatively short, and his bedroom slid open with a faint swish. He stepped inside, quickly realizing that he wasn’t alone. Lance hadn’t noticed him come in yet, cuddled up underneath Keith’s blankets, head propped up on his pillows. As usual, the red paladin’s orderly bed had been rearranged into a chaotic mess. The brunette responsible for said mess was currently focused on reading some old book, expression unusually serious as he scanned the pages. Keith crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the doorway and watching the other man for a long moment before interrupting him.

“Is that an interesting read?”

He smirked as Lance let out an undignified yelp, dropping the book in his surprise. His trademark pout immediately spread across his face, lower lip jutting out as he shot a glare at the red paladin. “Dude, so uncool, I just lost my page. I was at a really good part too.” Lance slid the closed book onto Keith’s nightstand, leisurely stretching out with a yawn. “You done with training? I can smell you from here.”

“At least I was actually training and not being lazy,” Keith pointedly shot Lance a look as he headed towards the bathroom, yanking his shirt off as he went. He probably did smell pretty bad, but that was the entire point of a warm shower. He hoped that the others hadn’t hogged all the hot water already - apparently Pidge and Hunk had recently discovered the wonders of hot baths thanks to Coran’s recommendation.

As he bent over to turn on the shower, he heard a low wolf whistle behind him and rolled his eyes. It seemed like Lance really got a kick out of teasing him every time he bent over for any reason. Was it a thing couples were supposed to do, openly ogle each other butts? Keith supposed he did stare at Lance’s often enough, although he was usually more subtle about it. That was probably why Hunk and Pidge weren’t always making barfing noises at him like they did whenever Lance opened his mouth.

“Nice ass, sweetie!” Lance called from the bedroom, an exaggerated leer on his face. “Or should I say, sweaty.”

Keith groaned and shut the bathroom door behind him, trying really hard not to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

* * *

Lance snickered as he watched Keith disappear behind the bathroom door, that typical exasperated look on his face. Just because they were dating now didn’t mean things had to be that different. It was still fun to mess with him, but only because he knew Keith secretly liked it. 

Keith. 

Keith with his stupid attractive mullet and thick eyebrows and pretty eyes and lean muscles. Keith with his wide, radiant smile when something funny happened. Keith with his almost shy, small smile he reserved for Lance. Keith, hands calloused but also incredibly warm and gentle. 

Frustrated, Lance hugged one of Keith’s pillows to his chest, burying his face in it and squeezing his eyes shut. He could smell lingering hints of cinnamon. “Dios,” Lance groaned, the image of a smiling red paladin burned into his mind. If somebody had told Lance back during freshman year he would lying in Keith Kogane’s bed, clutching one of the pilot’s pillows and daydreaming about him, he would’ve laughed for ten minutes straight and then kicked the person for being so stupid. 

And yet, here he was. 

They’d been getting along well even before Allura had been captured, but it was the mission to get her back that really sealed the deal. Lance was in the process of escaping the Galra ship that had been holding Allura captive. Pidge and Allura were escaping on one side of the vessel towards the green lion. He’d been on the other side, so close to his own lion, just drifting out past the escape hatch. Unfortunately, before he could reach his lion, he got a surprise sword through the stomach. Well, it was more towards his side and not as fatal as it looked, but it’d sure hurt like hell.

Lance was fairly certain he was going to meet his untimely death that day, but Keith had saved him. Of course, Lance had been mostly unconscious by the time the red lion had swallowed him up, but it was the thought that counted. Keith had been at his side when he had woken up from the med-pod. The paladin had looked dead tired and needed rest himself, but when Lance had said his name, Keith's face had immediately lit up. It had been a catalyst for both of them to acknowledge their feelings, although obviously Keith had been madly in love with Lance first. Or so the blue paladin liked to think.  

Breaking his train of thought, Lance felt his eyes start to drift shut as a wave of sleepiness hit him. He yawned and tugged Keith’s blankets up over him. It felt nice to curl up like this, surrounded by pillows and blankets. He could hear the shower running, a soft background noise reminding him that Keith was close by. 

Sleep…sleep was starting to sound really good…

* * *

 Keith emerged from the shower almost an hour later. He couldn’t deny that he liked warm things, so it was only inevitable that he took long showers. Lance was always making fun of him for it too - the brunette took ten minute long cold showers, it was actually kind of terrifying. But there were probably worse things Keith could complain about (like all the pop culture references Lance took great pleasure in confusing him with). 

He toweled off his dripping hair as he headed back into his bedroom. Lance was still sprawled out on his bed, but this time it looked like he was fast asleep and drooling on one of his pillows. Keith rummaged through his closet and pulled on a pair of pajama pants, walking over to sit on the edge of his bed.

It was strange, he thought, feeling this kind of possessiveness over another person curled up in his bed. For so long he’d been on his own. Hell, he’d never really had friends pre-Voltron. The rest of the team had now become like family to him, no doubt. But with Lance…it was different. Keith would never get used to how his chest felt fiery and clenched in a not-so-unpleasant way around the other man. 

“You’re annoying,” he kindly informed Lance. The other paladin just let out a loud snore in response. “I guess you’re also a little cute too,” Keith felt his cheeks warm up a little as he admitted it out loud, reaching over to turn out the lights. He slid into bed next to Lance, trying his best not to wake him up but accidentally kicking him in the process.

“Wha’re ya doin?” Lance’s voice was slurred as he wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, burying his face in his neck. “Sleepy,” the brunette muttered against Keith’s collarbone before abruptly starting to snore again. Keith couldn’t help the smile that slowly crossed his face, sliding his arms around the other man. Sure, Lance was tall and lanky and mostly sharp angles, but he was surprisingly warm and soft to cuddle with. Keith couldn’t say that he minded.

“Goodnight, you dork,” Keith kissed the top of Lance’s head, pulling him closer before he started to feel his own eyes close.

 

Both paladins woke up to the familiar sound of the alarms blaring, groaning in synchronization as Coran’s usual dramatic performance started broadcasting through the speakers. Lance refused to stop clinging to Keith even as the other paladin tried to drag himself across the room. Keith sighed. It was going to be a long day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and that's a wrap on yet another cheesy klance fic. i just want these boys to be together and happy and canon.  
> feel free to scream at me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/spaceiwa)


End file.
